


我

by Tangyitian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian
Summary: 存档，写于2019.3逻辑混乱
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 1





	我

一

我的哥哥七濑天死于一场急病。

我和天尼是一对双胞胎。我的身体向来很弱，小时候有很长一段时间都躺在医院的病床上。医院真白啊，一眼看过去全都是白色。白色的地板，白色的墙壁，白色的天花板，白色的输液管，白色的胶布黏在输液针上。  
天尼觉得是他在妈妈肚子里抢走了我的营养，为这件事情自责得很，我知道的。  
且不说这有没有科学道理，就算是真的又怎么样呢，他是我的哥哥啊，我最喜欢的、最照顾我的、可以满足我所有愿望的天尼。  
但是死掉的却是他，很奇怪吧。

他走的时候，身边只有我。我紧紧拉着他的手，不停喊他不要睡，救护车已经在路上了。他也努力掀起眼皮，眸子里露出些许不太甘心的光芒。  
“帮我多看看这个世界吧。”他笑了，挠挠我的手心。  
好。我这样答应了我的哥哥。

于是急急从出差的国外赶回来，却没来得及见到七濑天最后一面的父母得到噩耗，他们的小儿子七濑陆在今天早上去世了。

我很紧张地捏着衣角，希望父母不会注意到我在说谎。我们长相一模一样，但因为性格气质天差地别十分好分辨。也许是太过悲伤，父母果然没有发现端倪，只是哭泣着跪在天尼床前，叫着“陆”。  
叫着我的名字。  
真好，我也跟着再次落下泪来，但在心里隐秘地笑了：七濑天活下来了，和七濑陆一起。

二

天尼是很冷静的人，和我冒失的性子天差地别。但为了好好演出一个完美的天尼，我很努力地把一切都做好。没有人再来照顾我，我需要自己照顾自己。我帮助父母做自己能做到的一切家务，做我俩都喜欢的蛋包饭给自己吃。  
天尼是天使，这是我一直坚信的事实。天尼不在了，我可以代替他活下来。即使只有我知道死掉的是天尼也没关系。只有我知道活着的是七濑陆，死去的是七濑天也没关系。我知道活着的是我，外人知道活着的是天尼，加起来我们就都完美地存在于这个世界上，朝气蓬勃，优秀耀眼。  
仿佛冥冥之中受到了天尼的保佑，我把一切都做得很好，用着天尼的名义去上学，在下一次考试里保住了第一名。  
第一名后面的七濑天三个字成为了我的骄傲。我趁着没人，踮着脚去抚摸那个印在油布上的“天”字。我当然是有私心的，我多想让这里也写上“陆”。  
但是不可以，这是决不能背弃的约定，我必须是七濑天，七濑陆这三个字只能存在于我心里。  
有时候当然也会感到悲伤，毕竟再也没有人能够保护七濑陆了，那个真的七濑陆。  
但是照着镜子，看着那个模仿出来的酷似天尼的笑容，这份悲伤又会被很快打消。  
谁说没人能保护“七濑陆”了？我这不是在这里么。不如说现在整个世界只有我能保护“七濑陆”了。只有我“七濑天”可以。  
七濑陆被名为七濑天的壳子保护得严严实实，再不会受到来自世界的任何侵害。  
我们一起继续欣赏着这个世界，我们是世上最完美的双生子。

我不像天尼那样喜爱甜食，但尝试过后却发现并不难以入口。我喉咙不好，并不敢吃太多，所以在同伴疑惑地问“你怎么吃这么少？”的时候，我看着只消灭了一半的一整盒甜甜圈颇有些遗憾地说自己饱了。  
没办法，七濑陆的身体并不能让我这样胡闹。既然现在是天尼，我当然也要承担起照顾好陆的责任。

我也曾在深夜里锁上门，窝在房间豆袋里打开电视接上手柄，温习我从前最喜欢做的事情。我游戏打得很烂，天尼也一般。因为身体不好，父母在家的时候并不让我长时间对着屏幕。但当父母离家，整个家就是我们的天下。虽然在天尼的管教下我也并不能多玩很长时间，但那种偷摸的快乐是无可比拟的。  
我想起自己以前和天尼一起打赛车游戏时，自己总是慌张得左右摇晃，而天尼却稳重地坐在那里，虽然最后会和我拼一个差不太多的惨淡成绩。  
还好天尼的技术也很差，不然真是不知道该怎么伪装。  
我坐在自己的位置上开了熟悉的双人模式，用摇杆操控着屏幕上的小人拳打脚踢，而另一边的小人在备战模式中，由于没有操作而静静地在空气中上下沉浮浮。  
寂寞与痛苦总在这种时刻袭击我。大概是因为这个时候的天尼少见的不在我的身边。

三

周年忌日到来得比我感受中快得多。

我跪坐在佛龛前，盯着上面的照片发呆。  
遗照是我选的，那是一张我们两个人的合影，两个人都笑得灿烂。这对于天尼来说很少见。  
我把照片从中间剪下来，两半叠在一起亲手装进了那个小小的相框里，盖上后盖的木板，犹如那天葬礼主持盖上棺椁上的小窗。  
我和天尼一起冲着玻璃外恸哭的亲友欢笑。我在外面，天尼在里面。他保护了我这么多年，我总算能护他一次。等哪天再见到他时，不知道天尼会不会让我把分走的那一半香火和供奉还给他？虽然祭台上的糕饼不那么好吃，我替他尝过了。真可惜，为什么不能摆上蛋包饭呢。

忌日许多人都会来，虽然我身体不好，但也许是因为爱笑，其实朋友还不少。我也不时把他们邀请到家里，这种时候天尼会挂着淡淡的笑容，做足大人的样子在旁边看着我们玩乐。  
有人说回忆是件很奇怪的事情，因为你会发现许多记忆第三人称，这是真的。我清晰记得自己开心时脸上的笑容与眼中的神采，不如说这段回忆中最明晰的就是它，明明是假想出来的。记忆真是个可怕的东西。我将之归结于七濑陆的挣扎，想要证明自己才是活着的那个。  
套在我身上的壳子温柔地回绝了这个要求，并按着我的双肩让我乖乖坐回了心底。

跑题了，重点是我需要在这么多人面前完美演出七濑天的样子。葬礼的时候天尼的朋友们体谅我失去弟弟太过悲痛，并不怎么与我接触，最多说一句节哀。更不用说我的朋友们，只顾着为我掉泪。后来为了伪装，我还特意稍稍疏远了天尼的朋友，这次他们估计会来看看，怕是躲不过去。  
我又想起自己的朋友们也会来。成为七濑天以后，我的记忆开始时不时有些混乱，对自己的朋友很多人都开始记不清。还好再不用像以前那样接触他们。  
这不是个好现象。洗完澡我站在镜子前笑了笑，是标准的天尼的天使笑容，眼角微弯，抿着嘴，嘴角轻轻上挑。摇摇头，我又试着模仿起自己曾经的笑容。我是记得样子的，眼睛眯成一道缝，嘴长得很开，看了就让人心情愉快。  
但是我做不出来了，尝试到下巴发酸，脸颊颤抖都没能完成那个七濑陆的笑容。  
我失去了七濑陆的神韵。看来我不需要再为饰演七濑天穿帮而担心了。

四

天尼去世后第三年里很普通的一天，我和妈妈走在街上，遇到了刚从邻市回来的熟人。  
那个奶奶从前和我家住在一个街区，但是在我和天尼都还很小的时候就搬走了。看到她和妈妈打招呼我才想起来，礼貌地喊了奶奶好。

比记忆中又苍老许多的奶奶笑着应了声：“都长这么大了……我记得还有一个红色头发的孩子？小时候身体不好吧，现在怎么样啦？”  
红色？我愣了一下，被命名为红色的颜色瞬间占领了我的脑海，让我有些无法思考。太阳穴突突跳着，我勉强扯起一个笑容：“您记错了吧。”  
“没有没有，和你一般大，脸长得很像。当时你们还小，他拉着你来讨糖吃，这个我还是记得的。”  
“是有这样一个孩子，那是我弟弟。”我尽力忽视着突如其来的头痛，“不过我们是双胞胎，长得是一样的。”  
旁边没再出声的妈妈突然抓住了我的手。  
“你忘记陆是红色头发了？不可能吧？不要吓妈妈啊！”她神色有些奇怪。  
我茫然地看着她。

妈妈拽着我回了家，从柜底翻出来一本相册。  
这本东西我还是知道的，里面都是有我的照片。父母怕睹物思人，在葬礼结束后把所有有我身影的照片都收在了这本册子里。

妈妈翻开它深红色的硬皮，第一页就是我们一家四口的合照，父母一人怀中抱着一个，穿了一模一样衣服的双胞胎对着镜头笑得见牙不见眼。  
“你们是异卵双胞胎，头发一粉一红。你怎么可能忘了？”

还小的七濑陆头上像绽开了一团火焰，直烧得我眼睛疼。  
我不知道该怎么回话，转身对着妈妈的梳妆镜仔仔细细看了看自己。  
我已经很久没照过镜子了，有时候是怕自己不像，有时候是怕自己太像。  
镜里我的头发从发根到发尾都是淡粉色。我扯了扯，它们的确是坚定从毛囊里钻出来的。稍微使了劲拔了一根下来，粉白的颜色在阳光里几乎透明。  
哪有什么红色。

我是一个好演员。我同时扮演着两个角色，并成功骗过了唯一的观众——我自己。

妈妈好像是被吓到了，担心地问我到底哪里不舒服，需不需要看医生。  
我按着眼睛摇头，没能阻止眼泪顺着手腕流进袖口。  
“没什么。”为了不让妈妈担心，我这样回答。

只是上一秒，一个叫七濑陆的孩子离开了人世而已。

五

在七濑陆忌日后的第二年零五十七天，他死去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 总结：一个矫情神经病的自言自语  
> bug是即使遗照是黑白的也有灰度区别，但是我想不到什么好的解决方法(*_*;   
> 9献祭了自己以求7还活着，大概是想表达这种意思


End file.
